


The Winchester Cat

by Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Poetry, Cats, Other, Podfic Linked, kinkfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/pseuds/Jay%20Tryfanstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn">blindfold_spn</a>, original post <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/2172.html?thread=2261116#t2261116">here</a>.</p>
<p><b>Prompt: </b>Dean is a werehousecat. And he is absolutely adorable. And indignant about that, but Sam just can't stop cuddling him.</p>
<p><b>Kinks: </b>cats</p>
<p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winchester Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Owes more than a little to T. S. Eliot's _Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats_.
> 
>  

The Winchester Cat is as black as night  
Stanced like a prizefighter all muscles tight  
Rip in his ear, glint in his eye,  
Thief on the windowsill, reaching for pie  
Bedspread poser  
Sleep disposer  
The Winchester Cat is a demon to fight

The Winchester Cat is as vain as a girl  
But the tricks he knows would make your hair curl  
Chip in his fang, salt on his paw  
Ash on his fur, no time for the law  
Sidewalk stalker  
Mute sweet talker  
The Winchester Cat can get God in a whirl.

The Winchester Cat is a son of the gun  
Sleek on a bar stool, knows how to have fun  
No chick flick kiss, no tears goodbye  
Hes not for keeps, this tom wont lie  
Rough street fighter  
Sharp toothed biter  
The Winchester Cat always gets the job done

The Winchester Cat is as true as a knife  
Faithful and loving for all of his life  
A one man cat, reveres his mother  
Awesome lover, best big brother  
Covert cuddler  
Bedtime snuggler  
The Winchester Cat has no need for a wife.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> _The Winchester Cat_ has been podfic'd by [weimar27](http://weimar27.livejournal.com/) \- you'll find it [here](http://www.box.net/shared/s74bf0lgac).


End file.
